Generally, IC cards, such as memory cards, are data input devices which are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer or other electronic apparatus. The data or memory stored in the card is transferred to the electronic apparatus. Typically, the cards are portable instruments which are readily insertable and extractable from a connector apparatus used for removably coupling the card to a printed circuit board of the underlying electronic apparatus.
A memory card conventionally includes a frame which is generally rectangular and may include an opening in either a top surface or a bottom surface thereof or, in most constructions, in both surfaces. The opening receives a circuit substrate, and a panel or cover closes the opening and encloses the circuit substrate within the frame.
The circuit substrate of the memory card typically has a generally planar surface with at least one electrical component mounted thereon. The electrical component(s) may include semi-conductor devices, integrated circuits, batteries or the like. Such components extend or project vertically a given height off the substrate surface. Consequently, it has been common practice to design the frame of the memory card with support means for supporting the circuit substrate at particular vertical heights or levels within the frame to accommodate the different heights of electrical components. The substrates are "offset" toward the top cover or bottom cover to make "headroom" for the components. In other words, the circuit substrate must be supported within the frame so that the electrical components on the substrate do not project out of the frame or beyond the internal card space created by the cover or panel. This criteria further is complicated when different size electrical components are mounted on both sides of the circuit substrate.
Therefore, it can be understood that different frames have to be manufactured with different "offsets" to receive and support circuit substrates having electrical components of varying heights mounted thereon, or circuit substrates which have components mounted on both sides of the substrate, notwithstanding the fact that the overall dimensions of the frame, circuit substrate and cover remain constant. In fact, the outside dimensions of the memory card normally are defined by the outside dimensions of the frame, and these dimensions may be limited by conformance requirements to particular specifications or standards, such as those defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The electrical components, however, are not so specified. A problem, therefore, with the manufacture and assembly of a memory card is that the frame of any given memory card must be customized for the particular circuit substrate design due to the different offsets required, and therefore each frame with its respective offset must be correspondingly inventoried as a separate component, which is not very cost effective.
This invention is directed to providing a memory card with an adaptable frame which can mount circuit boards at different levels within the frame to accommodate electrical components of different heights on the circuit substrate and to accommodate circuit substrates with components on one or both sides thereof. Therefore, frame manufacturers and users need only manufacture and inventory one frame rather than several, thus providing a significant cost savings. The invention contemplates that the circuit substrate be slightly modified, as described herein, however, since the circuit substrate typically is a customized part of the memory card for each application, additional costs are minimized, if present at all.